My Son, Wu Zifan
by Changmin KW
Summary: Anak adalah segalanya bagiku,nafasku dan hidupku. "APPAA! Cepat bangun! Nanti aku terlambat! Appa maukan ZiFan menjadi anak yang pintar?" "Aku mau... Punya adik eomma. Aku kesepian kalau aku pulang sekolah tetapi eomma sedang belanja dan hanya di temani oleh pelayan. Mau kan eomma?" "Hey jagoan eomma. Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini,heum?" It's YAOI and KRISTAO/TAORIS :)
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

**Tittle : My Son, Wu ZiFan**

**Cast : -Wu Zi Fan a.k.a ZiFan – Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris – Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao,Insyaallah akan bertambah lagi jika sudah di kehendaki oleh Allah SWT.**

**Rated : T *maybe**

**Genre : Romance,Family,de el el…**

**Warning : YAOI,cerita absurd,terlalu mainstrem kata gw mah -_-, de el el dahh yak :3**

**NB : Ini ceritanya semua yang nyeritain sie Tao yang menceritakan tentang anaknya yang begini dan begituh. Tapi tetep ada KrisTao momentnya, tenang aja selama authornya entu org ganteng keak gw B).**

**DON**'**T LIKE? DON'T READ! PLAGIAT? MASIH ZAMAN THU?**

**Happy Reading all !**

**INTRODUCTION :**

**Wu ZiFan, **bocah kecil berumur 6 tahun. Anak dari pasangan Kris dan Tao. Tingginya yang di atas rata-rata dibandingkan anak seumuran dengannya. Sifatnya tidak jauh dari orang tuanya. Ingin sekali mempunyai adik perempuan. Pintar dalam bidang olahraga terutama Bola Basket.

**Huang(Wu) Zi Tao, **seorang namja manis dan imut yang bekerja sebagai guru Wushu tetapi sekarang ia sudah berhenti karena harus mengurusi anak dan suami tercintanya. Berumur 27 tahun. Istri dari Kris Wu. Bodynya bak model perempuan(?). Penggemar hewan Panda. Manja,cerewet,sensitif dan sabar adalah sifatnya.

**Wu Yi Fan,** seorang namja berumur 28 tahun yang tampan dan mapan. Bekerja di perusahaan appanya sebagai Direktur. Sangat mencintai keluarganya. Mesum *pasti*,bijaksana,penyayang dan Pintar adalah sifatnya.

"Gegee.. Bangun! Sudah pagi. Gege tidak mau kan terlambat kerja" kataku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi seorang namja tampan yang bekerja sebagai Direktur di perusahaan keluarga Wu. Hallo, aku Huang atau sekarang menjadi Wu Zi Tao. Aku seorang ibu rumah tangga yang sehari-harinya mengurus Suami dan anak.

"Biarkan aku tidur 5 menit lagi, Panda" kata Kris Wu yang 7 tahun sudah menjadi suamiku. Huh.. Aku capek sekali kalau masalah membangunkan Kris ge, mending aku membangunkan-

**CLEK**

"APPAA! Cepat bangun! Nanti aku terlambat! Appa maukan ZiFan menjadi anak yang pintar?" kataku terpotong karena kedatangan buah cintaku dengan Kris ge yang masih berumur 6 tahun, Wu ZiFan.

"Eung,, ne appa akan bangun tapi dengan satu syarat. Sini kau" kata Kris ge sambil menyuruh Zifan mendekat. Mereka pun berbisik tetapi perasaanku sudah mulai tidak enak ketika mereka berdua menyeringai dan tertawa.

"Eommaku yang cantik. Zifan kan semester kemarin mendapatkan peringkat 1 ne? Kalian sudah berjanji jika Zifan mendapatkan peringkat 1 aku mendapat hadiah, appa sudah memberi hadiah sepeda dan sekarang tinggal eomma kan?" huh benarkan perasaanku, pasti Zifan meminta adik. Aish, aku masih trauma paska kelahiran Zifan 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Hmm ne baby. Apa yang kamu mau?" kataku sambil mengelus rambut halusnya.

"Aku mau... Punya adik eomma. Aku kesepian kalau aku pulang sekolah tetapi eomma sedang belanja dan hanya di temani oleh pelayan. Mau kan eomma?" kata Zifan sambil menunduk. Huh benarkan perasaanku, pasti Zifan meminta adik. Aish, aku masih trauma paska kelahiran Zifan 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Ayo-lah Peach. Lakukan saja apa yang Zifan mau. Ini untuk kebaikan keluarga kita supaya tambah baik. Aku juga sudah 2 minggu tidak dapat jatah" kata Kris ge merayuku. Aku hanya menatap dia tajam.

"Akan eomma usahakan ne, chagi. Tetapi eomma tidak janji. Sekarang Kris ge cepat mandi. Aku dan Zifan akan menunggu mu di meja makan"

"Hmm, tapi morning kiss dulu, Peach" ucap Kris ge sambil menyodorkan bibirnya.

"E-eh, Zifan keruang makan duluan ya eomma. Eomma urusi dulu naga pirang itu hihi"

"**CUP" **tiba-tiba ciuman Kris ge menjadi melumat bibirku.

"Eumm,,eungghh,,geeegeehh jangan mulai! Iniihh su,,daahh siiangg" kataku terengah-engah. Kris ge pun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Okeh baby, aku mandi dulu. Apa kau mau mandi bersamaku?

Pukul 12 siang, aku harus menjemput Zifan di sekolah karena beberapa hari ini Kris ge yang biasanya menjemput Zifan sedang sibuk dikantor jadi tidak ada waktu luang untuk menjemput Zifan. Aku pun turun dari mobil dan mataku mengitari area sekolah mencari sesosok makhluk yang sangat ku cintai. Sesekali aku tersenyum kepada ibu-ibu yang menjemput anaknya.

"MOM...!"panggil sesosok bocah sekolah dasar kelas 1 itu dan langsung memelukku.

"Hey jagoan eomma. Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini,heum?" Tanyaku kepada Zifan.

"Menyenangkan eomma. Tadi ada murid baru, dia sangat cantik sekali. Namanya Park Luhan. Eomma harus kenal dengannya, dia sangat baik tadi memberiku sepotong kue. Ahh pokoknya dia sangat baik deh sama Zifan. Kapan-kapan bolehkan aku membawa Luhan ke rumah eomma" celoteh Zifan dan aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Salah satu sifat Zifan yang mewarisi sifatku adalah Cerewet. Sampai-sampai Kris ge pusing jika aku dan Zifan sedang beradu mulut.

**_TBC_**

**(a/n) : **

**Wkwkw,, gmne epep**'**a? **

**Jelek ye? Pendek,absurd,gaje,kgak ngefeel? (-_-")**

**Maap yee, nie epep cma ngotorin beranda ffn :v**

**Tapi gw bolehkan minta ripiw**'**a dri riders cantik dan ganteng? Minta saran dah kgak papah (*o*)**

**BYE! **≧**O≦**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Son, Wu ZiFan**

**By AldiDanshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2 : Loving

Aku baru saja selesai memasak makan siang untuk Zifan dan Kris ge. Pukul 12 siang adalah waktu pulang Zifan dan waktu istirahat Kris ge di kantor. Walaupun di kantornya banyak kantin, tetapi namja bersurai emas itu selalu meluangkan waktu istirahatnya untuk pulang sekalian menjemput Zifan, kecuali kalau Kris ge benar-benar sibuk.

"Hallo Baby.."suara Bass milik Kris ge terdengar sambil memelukku dari belakang. Sangat nyaman.

"Heum,, Kris ge. Kemana Zifan?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan pelukan Kris ge.

"Sepertinya kita akan bertambah anggota, Peach"

"Maksud Kris ge"

"Tao Eomma.." suara sedikit cempreng memanggilku. Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu dimana suara itu terdengar.

"Asstagaa Zifan baby! Baju mu kenapa eoh?" kataku langsung lari kearahnya dan berjongkok agar mensejajarkan tinggi badannya.

"Mianhae eomma, aku hanya melakukan kebaikan. Jadi ..."

**FLASHBACK ON (AUTHOR POV)**

"Kenapa appa sangat lama sekali. Kalau sampai 20 menit tidak menampak batang hidungnya, aku akan mengadu kepada eomma supaya semua makan siang hari ini aku habiskan" gerutu Zifan sambil menendang batu kerikil yang ada di atas jalan yang terbuat dari aspal itu. Ia sudah 5 menit menunggu appanya yang setiap hari menjemput dirinya. Tunggu! 5 menit? Apakah itu terasa lama sekali menurutmu, Zifan? Ya, karena bocah tinggi menjulang ini sangat benci dengan kata "menunggu". Oh tidak, kau harus sabar Zifan.

"Hosh,,hosh,, Zifan ge. Apakah kau mau membantuku ?" tiba-tiba datang seorang yeoja kecil yang terengah-engah sambil menyeka keringat yang ada di dahinya.

"Bantu apa, Luhanniee~"

"Di pohon dekat kantin ada seekor kucing kecil yang tidak bisa turun ke bawah. Aku merasa kasihan. Bisa kah kau membantuku untuk menurun kan kucing itu ?" jelas Luhan.

"Baik. Ayo kita kesana"

**.**

**..**

**...**

"Kau yakin ge akan memanjat pohon yang setinggi ini?"

"Aku yakin!"

"Yasudah, hati-hati jatuh ge." Zifan hanya mengangguk dan memanjat pohon tinggi itu. Dan -

**Haapp~**

"Hanniiee~ aku menadapatkannya. Kucing kecil ini sangat lucu yah. Aku akan melempar kucing ini, kau tangkap ya kucingnya"

Meong~meong

"Yey, aku menangkapnya Zifan ge. Sekarang, segera lah turun. Aku yakin appa mu sudah menunggumu di gerbang" teriak Luhan dari bawah pohon. Zifan pun segera turun dan memegang batang pohon kuat-kuat.

**SRETT~!**

**BUGH~!**

"Zifan gege! Bajumu robek!" ucap Luhan sambil menunjukan bagian baju Zifan yang robek. Zifan hanya melihat baju itu datar.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang saja. Biarkan aku saja memelihara kucing lucu ini" kata Zifan sambil mengambil kucing kecil dari gendongan Luhan.

**FLASHBACK and AUTHOR POV OFF**

"Bolehkan eomma appa aku memelihara kucing kecil ini. Aku janji akan merawatnya dengan baik." kata Zifan.

"Boleh sayang. Tapi ingat, kau harus merawatnya baik-baik. Eomma tidak akan ikut campur dalam masalah merawat kucing kecil ini, arra?" ucap Tao yang di angguki oleh Kris.

"Horee! Gomawo eomma. Eomma memang yang terbaik. Tapi bajunya eomma?"

"Eomma kan membeli 2 baju sekolah untukmu. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir. Cepat ganti baju,makan,cuci kaki dan tidur lah" suruh ku yang segera di kerjakan Zifan.

Seminggu sudah, dirumah kita bertambah anggota. Yaa walaupun seekor kucing kecil yang lucu yang diberi nama Kitty Hello itu. Zifan, anak semata wayang ku, merawatnya dengan baik. Diberi makan 3 kali sehari,di mandikan setiap sore hari,dan Zifan pun tak tanggung-tanggung untuk membeli tempat tidur kecil untuk kucing berbulu belang dengan uangnya sendiri. Zifan juga mengajarkan Kitty untuk membuang kotoran di kamar mandi.

Sekarang waktunya Zifan bermain dengan Kitty di halaman belakang. Aku melihatnya hanya tersenyum senang. Bagaimanna seorang ibu tidak tersenyum jika melihat bocah kecilnya itu sedang tertawa geli karena sang kucing kesayangan bocah kecil itu menjilati pipi tembamnya. Haha, rasanya aku juga ingin tertawa.

**GREP~**

"Ternyata kau disini, Baby" aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapatkan ayah dari sang bocah kecil yang sedang bermain kucing keci itu mencium ceruk leherku.

"Ahh gege, kau sudah pulang ? Biasanya kau pulang larut malam" kata ku sambil melepaskan dasi dengan warna yang senada dengan kemejanya itu.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, Baby. Jadi aku pulang cepat hari ini dan seterusnya"

"Mian ge, aku tidak menyambutmu soalnya aku sedang melihat Zifan bermain dengan Kitty"

"Hmm, sepertinya putra ku sangat menyayangi kucing kecil itu. Aku melihat dari mata Zifan yang selalu berbinar-binar setiap melihat Kitty" kata Kris ge sambil melihat Zifan. "Aku pun begitu, sangat menyayangi keluarga kecilku. Aku sangat bahagia mempunyai Istri se-polos dan se-manis kau. Aku juga bahagia mempunyai putra yang penyayang dan pintar sepertiku. Terimakasih ZiTao. Terimakasih kasih Zifan. Kalian sudah membuat hidup ku bahagia. I Love You" lanjut Kris ge yang membuat air asin dari mata ku keluar seenaknya. Aku menangis bahagia.

Aku memeluk Kris ge yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Tiba-tiba, seseorang melingkarkan tanganya di bokong sexy ku.

"Eomma, Appa, mengapa kalian menangis dan berpelukan seperti ini. Zifan jadi sedih. Hiks,, hiks,," aku menghapus air yang mengalir dari pipi Zifan.

"Ssstttt.. Jangan menangis, sayang. Eomma dan appa tidak apa-apa" aku segera memeluk Zifan.

"Nee. Tidak ada apa-apa, Chagie. Eomma dan appa sangat menyayangi mu" Kris ge pun langsung memelukku dan Zifan. Kami meraskan kehangatan masing-masing.

"Hey, ini sudah pukul 5 sore. Kalian cepatlah mandi. Eomma akan memasakan yang enak untuk kalian berdua" Mereka berdua mengangguk dan segera berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan Kris gege menggandeng tangan kanan Zifan dan tangan kiri Zifan dipakai untuk memeluk Kitty.

**Tuhan ...**

**Tolong lindungi lah keluarga ku**

**Aku sangat mencintai keluarga ini**

**Jangan pisahkan kami sampai engkau mencabut nyawa salah satu nyawa dari kami.**

**-END-**

(a/n) : wkwk,, epep absurd di lanjut,, kagak ngefeel lg yee? Yaa nama'a epep absurd ya begini adanya. Oye, di bio pan udh saya bilang jan panggil saya author, kalo yg lbh tua dri saya panggil **Aldi! **Tapi yg lbh muda dri saya panggil **Changmin KW***slaped*. Yang kemaren sebenernya bnyak TYPO, tpi udah di udh END yak, jan pda minta lanjut :p

Balasan Review :

**With hoya :** yaa nama'a jga usaha bikin epep bagus -_-. Thank's for review :)

**Kirei Thelittlethieves : **wahaahhaa,, aku jga ska kmu *bleehh. Thank's for review :)

**PandaZiTao :** penasaran yee? Udh di lanjut kok hehe. Thank's for review :)

**Zakurafreezee : **saya jga kasian kak :v Thank's for review :)

**Nada Lim :** udh di jwb dichap ini. Thank's for review :)

**Missjelek : **udh di lanjut. Thank's for review :)

**Aswshn : **haha,, udh di lanjut yahh. Thank's for review :)

**Dewicloudsddangko : **udah yaa kak. Thank's for review :)

**Ayam Goreng : **wiidiih kak fumi promot ayam goreng -_- wahhaaha iya kak, tpi saya kgak ngejamin chap ini bgus. Thank's for review :)

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : **wehh, bgus namanya ._. Sebenernya luhan itu OC, tpi tersrah lah mo nganggep luhan exo jga boleh. Thank's for review :)

**Futari chan :** okeh. Thank's for review :)

**KTHS : **yahh kek ente kgak mesum aje -_- wkwk thank's for review :)

**Youngwoonrici :** iyee,, nah ente siape ? okeh thank's for review :)

**Aulchan 12 : **maap, kgak bsa ngasih yg tao ame zifan adu mulut. Thank;s for review :)

**KT in the house : **saya emg lucu sie *plakk* thank's for review :)

**ZiTao99 :** pasti kelahiran 99 yee ? Ahh thank;s for review :)

**Itha : **udh dinjut thank's for review :)

**Dark Shine : ** udh dilnjut. Thank's for review :)

**Linkz : ** udh nie jdi sipat Kris. Thank's for review :)

**Guest :** nganu pa'an yak ? Terserah mo bayangin sapa aja. Thank's for review :)

**_AldiDanshi _**


End file.
